


Pumpkin Spice & Everything Nice

by ScarletPrincess



Series: Insert Coffee to Begin [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Puns, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, it's fall, it's so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPrincess/pseuds/ScarletPrincess
Summary: Quick follow up  toYour lips, warm like coffeeMagnus might be a little bit obsessed with everything Fall. Alec... is not.Fluff and puns ensued.





	Pumpkin Spice & Everything Nice

Since he started dating Magnus, Alec learned a few things about the _Chairman Meow café_.

  1. Magnus has a co-owner, his brother Maximus who lives in Taipei.
  2. He is extremely selective with the products he uses in the shop. He likes to work with local farmers and producers as much as possible, and he only buys responsibly grown coffee.
  3. He has an ongoing agreement with various antique dealers, and his shop is pretty much a store display for them, where every piece can be tested and bought by customers. Which basically means Magnus gets free furniture and can redecorate whenever he feels like it.



It’s a win-win situation, and by now Alec is used to the small changes. The shop itself is always the same, it still smells like freshly ground beans and feels like home – that’s not something a new mirror can change – but he has to admit, walking into the set of a _Hallmark Fall Harvest special_ is not something he’s prepared for. And he’s not even exaggerating. There are small pumpkins decorating the counter and the shelves, every armchair is buried under a throw blanket, with Chairman sleeping on the fluffiest one, and there are cinnamon scented candles in pretty much every corner of the place. To top it all off, orange and red leaves, neatly cut out from colored paper, are twirling around as if blown away by the autumn wind. 4 year old Alec, who believed in magic, would have thought they were enchanted, but 23 year old Alec can easily see the string taped to the café’s ceiling.  
It’s a lot. And not even an adorable Magnus hanging leaf garland, while humming a cheery tune, his head bobbing in rhythm, can change that. 

‘Babe,’ Alec calls. ‘Did Maia play a prank on you or was the shop vandalized by a bunch of crafty middle schoolers?’ 

Magnus whirls around, his right hand reaching for imaginary pearls. 

‘Vandalized?’ He asks with fake hurt in his voice. ‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood, don’t tell me you hate Fall? It’s pie season !!!’

Alec snorts, ‘More like flu season. I don’t see what there is to like.’ 

Magnus gasps dramatically and raises his hands to count the reasons off on his fingers.

‘Trees changing colors, cuddles under a warm blanket, coats, scarves, better fashion items in general, marshmallows, pumpkin spice latte, apple pie, pumpkin pie, pecan pie, need I say more?’

‘Well, for starters the trees are still green -’

‘Not for long.’ Magnus cuts him.

‘It’s not nearly cold enough for coats and blankets,’ Alec continues, ignoring the interruption. ‘And you had pie as three different reasons.’

‘Because they are three very different kind of pies and can’t be lumped in the same category. I can’t believe I’m dating the grumpy grump who hate Fall. Here, take this and help me out.’ Magnus orders as he hands him a carton box, titled _Fall decoration_ , before climbing on a rusty stepladder that looked like it’d seen the rise and fall of the Roman Empire.

‘You’re not seriously considering using that old thing, are you? It’s seconds away from crumbling, you’re gonna fall and break your neck.’ Alec states matter-of-factly.

‘I just wanna hang one more garland and then I’m done. Stop grumbling and do some helping.’

‘Fine.’ Alec concedes, but really it’s not fine. 

The scene that follows plays out like a sketch, with slow motion and sound effects included. Magnus is tiptoeing at the top of the stepladder, his body fully extended towards the left corner of the room, his right foot dangling in the air, while he desperately tries to tape one side of the garland to the ceiling. Alec can almost see the exact moment when the stepladder tips to the side, causing Magnus to tumble backward, and land on him in a flurry of profanities. 

There are a few seconds, filled with groans and _ouchs_ , where neither of them talk, and when Magnus finally glances above his shoulder, he’s met with an unimpressed face, and a displeased look of _I told you so_. And on cue… 

 ‘Told you this would happen.’ Alec grunts. ‘Told you, you’d -’

‘ _Fall_ for you?’ Magnus cuts him, and winks. 

Alec just blinks at him. He opens his mouth then closes it, then does it again a few times, gaping like a fish out of water. Magnus has a stupid smile plastered on his stupidly handsome face. And he looks so freaking satisfied yet adorable, Alec simply can’t be mad. 

‘You’re the worst.’ He finally replies.

‘Just promise you won’t _leaf_ me?’ Magnus insists.

‘Please stop.’


End file.
